Intervertebral cages are called interbody cages in English.
Reinforcement of the spine between the two vertebral bodies affected by a lesion is performed in a number of spinal lesions, especially lesions to intervertebral disks, such as spondylolisthesis and instability following disk herniation, due to stenosis and degeneration. Following removal of an intervertebral disk, which is affected by the lesion and/or causes (nerve) damage, from the intervertebral disk space between two vertebrae of the spine, which are located directly adjacent to one another, cages are inserted for this in order to maintain these vertebrae at the preset distance. The spine is reinforced at least in the area of these two vertebrae. This is called, e.g., lumbar interbody fusion (LIF). The vertebra are optionally also provided, in a minimally invasive spinal procedure, with a screw-rod unit, facet joint screws or translaminar screws and braced against the cage located between them. It is thus also desirable for the bones to fuse with the cage. Such a cage is therefore usually provided with a rough surface.